


You Mocha Me Crazy

by thegrumpiestkuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shirazu is alive too bc i said so, angst just because Urie is awkward, but like really light angst, coffee shop AU, love through latte art, no one has dead or neglectful parents bc fuck their lives are so sad in canon, warning: lame coffee puns ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: Everything about Urie frustrates Mutsuki. From the condescending looks to the rude comments, and don't even get him started on the shitty latte art.
Relationships: Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki, Slight Shirazu Ginshi/Yonebayashi Saiko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	You Mocha Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Can there ever be enough coffee shop aus in this world? The correct answer is no.

April

Mutsuki had begun university only a few weeks prior and was already feeling burnt out. Classes ran long and readings were hard to keep up with. This led to long nights, leaving him to fall asleep during a few lectures, drawing the attention of a few disgruntled professors. It made him uncomfortable to receive attention in general, so when the whole class had turned to look at him with judgemental glances, he resolved to do whatever it would take to stay awake, and so, when his best friend, Saiko, suggested a caffeine hit, he decided to scope out the local coffee shops. He’d spied several students grasping cups adorned with a familiar logo, and when he typed the name into the internet, Mutsuki was rewarded with a store location very close to his dorm room.

Anteiku was a lot cosier than he’d expected, with warm wood panelling and a small, hidden away section to the side that Mutsuki was immediately drawn to. It was surprisingly empty, given how many students he’d seen with cups from there. Maybe, they only did take away? He glanced to the nearest worker, wondering if he felt brave enough to ask for assistance that day. The man had light gingery hair that looked as though it hadn’t ever been brushed, and teeth that were reminiscent of a shark.

Noticing Mutsuki’s timid gaze directed towards him, the man straightened his posture “Hey, did ya need something?”

“Uh, I-yeah. I was wondering if this store was takeaway only?”

He grinned, baring more of his intimidating fangs “Nah, everyone just likes to take the orders to their classes. I can sit ya up the front if ya like?”

“Oh, no. It’s fine. I’d like to sit over in the cover” He’s kind, Mutsuki decided. Maybe looks were deceiving.

He grabbed a menu from the holder on the table and poured over the options. There were a lot of options. It was very fancy. He’d never really had coffee before, with the exception of a few sneaky sips of his parent’s drinks as a child. Mocha? How would he even pronounce that to order? Mow-cha? Mock-a?

“Ready to order?” Came a monotonous voice.

Mutsuki looked up. It was a different waiter than before, one with dark hair and two tiny moles just under his eyes. The guy looked as though he’d rather be anywhere but there, judging by the irritated expression on his face. He seemed unfriendly, but hey, so had the other waiter and he was kind. Maybe that was the case here too.

“Oh. Yeah, I’ll have a-“He quickly scanned the page for something he’d hopefully enjoy but also be able to order correctly “-Caramel Frappuccino…?”

“Do you want that or not? I have other customer’s drinks to make and you’re holding me up” There was no bite in his tone, but that did not stop Mutsuki flinching from the harsh words.

“I do want that drink” He wondered if he looked as small as he felt.

The man fixed him with a strange stare, one lacking any sort of malice, before he nodded and moved to go make the drink. Mutsuki let out a sigh of relief when he was finally left alone. So much for a nice, relaxing atmosphere to study in.

****

About ten minutes later the slightly rude man returned to his table, carrying a tray laden with drinks. He made an impatient noise as he looked at the table which had little free space, currently housing Mutsuki’s books. They both reached to move the textbooks, causing the waiter to lose balance as they bumped into each other. Mutsuki watched in horror as the glasses from the tray he was carrying crashed against the table, leaving a mess of coffee, juice and tea all over the table, book, floor and themselves.

“ **Fuck!** ”

Mutsuki saw that tiny shards of glass had embedded themselves into his cheeks, leaving bloody smears on his face. Shit. No wonder he was so angry. Mutsuki hoped he wouldn’t yell.

“ _I’m so_ _sorry_! I really didn’t mean to, _please_ let me help you. I didn’t mean to hurt you” He picked up a napkin and reached out to remove the glass from the man’s face.

“ ** _Don’t_ touch me**!” He whispered, looking mutinous. He brushed the glass from his shirt and fixed him with a glare before stepping over the glass and walking off into what Mutsuki assumed was the storage room of the place.

Mutsuki felt quite shaken by the ordeal as he sat there, desperately trying to clean off his textbooks which were covered in sticky juice. He was just trying to help his grades up with a little help from some caffeine and he’d messed up badly. Luckily there weren’t too many people in the room to stare, but his face burned from those who did. Tears formed in his eyes.

**Don’t look at me. Don’t look at me. Don’t look at me.**

The other man who was nice to him earlier ushered the remaining customers from the store, flipping the store sign from open to close. He brought over a clean and handed to Mutsuki as he mopped at the floor with a towel.

“I’m so, so, so sorry. I really didn’t mean to!” Mutsuki cried desperately.

The man scratched his head “Don’ worry ‘bout that. Was just an accident and all. Will yer books be okay?”

Oh. _Kindness_.

Noting Mutsuki’s uncomfortable silence, the man began to speak “Well I see ya met Kuki, the resident grumpy bitch. Don’t worry ‘bout him, he’s rude to everyone. Call me Shirazu, by tha way”

“Kuki” He made note to not get on his nerves again if possible. He was quite scary.

“Yeah, but don’ call him that. Whenever I do it to his face he looks like he wants to beat me up. Probably could too” Noticing Mutsuki’s alarmed look, Shirazu amended his statement “I mean he probably wouldn’t hit ya. Assault would mess up his chances of being a doctor”

Probably?

“Oh…that’s nice?”

After finishing mopping the mess and disposal of any glass shards Shirazu handed him a towel, telling him to take it with him, saying that he needed it more than they did. When Shirazu offered a free drink on his next visit Mutsuki wanted to say no but something in Shirazu’s smile seemed comforting. Maybe he hadn’t messed up too badly and was still wanted as a customer. He nodded.

It wasn’t until he got back to his room that he noticed he was covered in blood.

**May**

Mutsuki furrowed his brow as he looked at the frappuccino section of the printed menu, wondering which flavour he would order today. Since his first disaster of a visit, he had tried several of the flavours and quite liked them. He especially liked the boost they gave to his ability to stay awake in classes.

“They contain an excessive amount of sugar that isn’t recommended for daily intake” Urie said, startling Mutsuki.

He hadn’t talked to Mutsuki since that day, darting off behind the counter and sending Shirazu to take his order each time he walked in. It really did seem as if as if he was being avoided by Urie. However, when Mutsuki mentioned this to Saiko she just laughed about his clumsiness, stating that he probably didn’t want to end up with glass all over him again. He guessed that did sound reasonable, yet here he was taking his order again.

“Oh? I didn’t know that. I might need some more time before I order then. I’m not very familiar with coffee types”

“I figured” Urie said drily.

He didn’t look annoyed today, that was an improvement. When he wasn’t so angry he was actually quite handsome, much like the men in Saiko’s romance manga “Would you-I mean, do you have any recommendations?”

“A latte. I can easily make it less cavity-inducing than those drinks” He raised his eyebrows.

It took Mutsuki a moment to realise he was waiting for his confirmation “Oh. Yes, sure. I’ll try that”

Upon receiving the drink, he noticed an attempt at latte art had been made. The butterfly had potential, but the lines were all shaky. The latte would make do for a daily caffeine source, but no threats of cavities could take away from the taste of a frappuccino. He would continue to have them, just as a special treat instead.

**June**

Urie didn’t seem to be ignoring him anymore, and Mutsuki took that as an invitation to initiate some sort of conversation. They were alone in the café today and Mutsuki was sitting on the bar stool by the counter. Shirazu made an effort to ask him about his classes in a friendly manner, so surely Urie wouldn’t mind too much.

“So” He said, fingers drumming aimlessly against the counter “Do you have any exciting plans for the weekend?”

“Work” A monosyllabic response did little to inspire conversation but he supposed it was a fair response. He, himself would be studying all weekend.

“Ah. Well, uh, what sort of stuff do you do outside of work?”

“Look” Urie pressed the off button on the machine he was working with “Do you have anything important you need to say or are you just talking bullshit to fill the silence, because I’m preoccupied”

Point taken. He couldn’t help but feel a little irritated. He wished that Shirazu had been working today, he would have laughed about feeling overwhelmed and maybe even put Mutsuki slightly at ease concerning his worries about assignments. Urie was hard to read, sometimes he was fine and other times…calling him prickly would be putting it nicely. 

The sloppy latte art did little to alleviate his miserable mood, but he appreciated the effort. Today’s attempt at art was what looked like a melting cat.

**July**

A hand shook his shoulder, arousing him from his peaceful slumber against the table.

Mutsuki blinked, eyes still bleary “Urie?”

“Get off the table. You need to sleep in a bed, not on our table. Go home”

If Saiko were here she’d probably quote some movie line like ‘way harsh, tai’. But she wasn’t here, and Mutsuki was too timid to mention that he’d now be awake by the time he returned to campus and all waking up did was make him frustrated. He wished he could be as brave as that man he had met in the library yesterday named Haise.

**August**

“You should cover the camera on your laptop. Anyone could be watching you. It’s not smart” Urie said as he placed a latte in front of Mutsuki. Today’s artistic attempt seemed to be a bee flying from a hive. Seemed being the correct operative word.

Mutsuki frowned “Why do you even care?”

“It’s a safety precaution. Fix it”

Mutsuki fixed him with his best impression of an unimpressed look and turned his attention back to the textbook he was thumbing through “Yeah, well, the hackers can’t be worse than the company I keep _here_ ”

He waited for Urie to leave but when several moments had passed, he looked up again to see the man staring at him with a hard look. He had no right to look pissed off, Mutsuki thought. Urie had been rude to him every single time he bought a drink. His new friend, Haise, was right. He was a paying customer and he deserved better than this.

“You are always rude to me for _no reason_ at all. My friend Haise said that you put me in a disruptive and anxious state which hinders my studying” There. He did it. Loud and without a single stutter, Haise would be proud of him.

Urie blinked “Maybe you-tch, never mind” He huffed, leaving the table to enter what Mutsuki assumed was the storage room.

That was weird. Not that he cared. Not that he should care. He heard Haise’s sweet, yet nagging voice in the back of his mind, reminding him to study, and went back to his textbook.

When Urie stalked back to the table fifteen minutes later, he was holding a plate of chocolate cake with a fresh strawberry on top. He placed it beside Mutsuki, only pausing briefly to mutter “On the house”, before slinking back behind the counter before Mutsuki could even say a word.

Mutsuki wasn’t sure why his insides felt like the milk froth Shirazu was making.

**September**

He did place a small post it note over the camera. Not because he’d listened to Urie’s paranoid ass or anything, but a small safety precaution couldn’t hurt. They were alone and at the counter again today and his latte art featured a flower that was reminiscent of the daisies he would pull apart chanting ‘forget me, forget me not’ as a small child. It was decent today, still ugly, but at least visibly discernible.

“We’re, uh” Urie coughed, looking incredibly uncomfortable. This was the most emotion that Mutsuki had seen on his face, save for anger, and he found that he quite liked it. It was almost endearing. No, not endearing, he was still annoyed at Urie. It was…stupid. Yeah, that could work.

“We’re thinking of doing something small that might appeal to customers during the holiday period and I was wondering if you might have any suggestions”

“How about…coffee puns written on the take-away cups?” Haise would get a kick out of that, Mutsuki thought.

“Puns?” Urie looked pained. Mutsuki thought it was funny. The guy probably didn’t have a dorky bone in his body.

“Sure! You knowwww, like ‘It’s a brew-tiful day’ or ‘deja brew’. It would be silly and funny and they would apply to everyone unlike a boring merry Christmas”

“That sounds like a terrible idea” He responded, though Mutsuki could see that his lips quirked up at that last pun, so he counted it as a win.

Maybe the latte art didn’t look so bad after all.

**October**

“I want the biggest size! With Marshmallows!” Saiko yelled out from the window of the car as Mutsuki walked into the store.

They had volunteered to take some local kids out trick or treating but had made a stop on the way after Saiko had convinced Mutsuki that dealing with a handful of small children at night-time would require maximum energy. The coffee shop was decorated for the season, with fake cobwebs strewn about the counters and Pumpkins with highly detailed carvings sitting upon the tables. He wondered who must have carved them. They were talented.

Upon catching sight of Mutsuki, Urie waved him over and Mutsuki had to will himself not to stare. Although Urie’s costume consisted of typical zombie garb, a certain something caught his eye. Gone were the button-down business shirts, now replaced with a slashed and bloodied t-shirt, causing his muscular physique to be visible. Okayyy… Mutsuki was not expecting that.

“Hi” Urie peered down at him “Nice costume”

“Thanks” Truthfully, Mutsuki wasn’t much a fan of his own costume. The pants hugged too tight for his liking and he wasn’t even really sure if mimes wore shirts like this. Still, he’d relented to Saiko’s matching costume idea and donned the outfit. But maybe…it wasn’t so bad if Urie liked it.

“Are you out with anyone tonight?” Urie questioned as he busied himself making the two drinks. From the tone of this voice it was obvious that Urie knew he was, so why wouldn’t he just ask directly? Being difficult seemed to be a dominant part of his personality. But still… it was nice of him to ask.

“Yeah! My best friend, Saiko, and I are volunteering to go trick or treating with kids tonight”

“That’s nice of you to do, Mutsuki” Shirazu said, reaching over to drape Urie in pumpkin-coloured tinsel, who promptly flicked it off, leaving Mutsuki to giggle, then quickly look to his own feet after his eyes accidentally drifted to Urie’s arms.

*****

“Thanks, Muuchan. Wait, why is your face all red?”

**November**

Mutsuki sat in his usual corner at the coffee store, but he wasn’t alone today.

“So, how jacked are we talking, Muuchan? Six pack? Eight pack? Twelve pack?” Saiko giggled as she peered around, looking for the man that her friend had described.

“SHHH…he could hear you” Mutsuki whispered frantically “Besides, twelve packs aren’t even a real thing”

“I don’t know how you had no clue he was ripped as fuck, wasn’t it obvious?”

“He wears shirts that hide them. It’s not a big deal. It’s totally fine, they’re just muscles. No biggie”

“ _No biggie_ ” Saiko echoed, smirking at Mutsuki “So, Muuchan. You didn’t tell me how long you’ve been talking to this guy”

Mutsuki blushed slightly “Well, it’s not a big deal. Just like I said. I’m not even sure if we’re friends, really. I’ve just been coming here for the past seven months to have coffee. Urie even does latte art. It’s pretty terrible but I like that he tries”

“Just coffee?”

Mutsuki shoved Saiko’s shoulder gently “This isn’t a sleazy manga”

Saiko poked Mutsuki in return “Also, I know we’re here for you, but do you know that guy over there, coffee store stalker? Could you introduce us if you do? He looks like he could treat me right if you know what I mean”

Unfortunately for Mutsuki, he did know what she meant. He had seen the magazines.

When Urie finally emerged from the stockroom, Saiko’s eyes rounded and she clutched at Mutsuki’s arm “That’s him?”

  
Mutsuki nodded as Urie waved and made his way over “Hey, Urie. This is my best friend that I told you about”

Urie looked awkward at the prospect of meeting Saiko, but stuck out his hand in greeting regardless “Nice to meet you”

“Sooo, I’ve heard that you’ve been spending _lots_ of time with my Muutsie”

Mutsuki was familiar with that gleam in Saiko’s eyes, she was scheming. He wanted to die right on the spot of embarrassment, he may have to find another coffee shop to go to after this.

“Uhh, and by that she means that I’ve just been having a lot of coffee here and talking to you sometimes. Because the coffee is just so good here. And Shirazu, of course” Hopefully that would not alert Urie to the indecent reason they had come to the store that day. Ogling someone really was quite indecent. Mutsuki felt a little guilty. Maybe they shouldn’t have come in today.

“Of course” Urie repeated, still looking a little awkward with a dash of confusion. It was almost cute. Urie seemed to be so put together all the time, so formal. Mutsuki couldn’t really imagine him all dishevelled and sweaty at a gym, yet…

Maybe Mutsuki shouldn’t have introduced Saiko. Was it weird? He and Urie weren’t really friends after all. Saiko proceeded to order the most sugar-laden version of a latte that existed from the menu, with a side of honey toast. Mutsuki smiled a bit after noting Urie’s thinly veiled disgust at the order. He sure was going to be a pain in the ass to his future patients. Good luck to them.

“How come you didn’t order?”

“Oh, I actually don’t really know my order. I get a latte but I’m not sure if it’s a special type or anything. Urie just suggested I change orders one day and I’ve stuck with it. He just makes it for me every time I come in”

“I see how it is. He _remembers_ your order then?”

“ _ **Saiko**_!” Mutsuki hissed “That doesn’t mean anything. I’m a regular customer, it’s his job to have a good memory”

“Nah” Said Saiko dismissively, looking serious “Memorising a drink order is one step away from making out and then get married.

Mutsuki worried about Saiko’s standards sometimes.

When Shirazu gave them their drinks Saiko gave him a wink, something that seemed to be appreciated by the man. Mutsuki didn’t think he’d be visiting the store alone anymore.

Once Shirazu had left Saiko tugged at Mutsuki’s sleeve, gesturing to “Muuchan…I don’t think he’s actually bad at latte art. Look at yours and look at mine”

She was right. Saiko’s art was masterfully done, an exact replica of artwork from a studio Ghibli film. His own cup was a mess as usual.

**December**

Christmas break had just begun and a small amount of frost had settled upon Anteiku’s windows. Mutsuki peeked through and noticed the store seemed to be empty, with the exception of Urie who was sweeping. His teeth chattered as he knocked on the glass and waved. He hoped that he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

“We’re closed” Urie stated after opening the door.

Be brave. Be brave. Be brave. You’ve got this, he thought, reminding himself of Saiko’s words of encouragement.

“Uh, actually I was hoping to just talk to you” Mutsuki fidgeted with his coat, not daring to look at Urie while he awaited either rejection or acceptance of this.

The door creaked as it was pushed further open “Okay. Come in”

Urie placed the broom against the counter and brushed off his hands before looking expectantly at Mutsuki.

Talking. Right. Shit. It was too late to turn back now.

Mutsuki opened his mouth to speak but Urie beat him to it “What are you doing for Christmas break?”

“Oh, I’m just spending it with my family. Nothing too much really”

His lips pursed “No visitors?”

Visitors?

“No visitors” Mutsuki confirmed “Why do you ask?”

“I assumed you would be spending it with that friend of yours, Haise”

Urie wasn’t exactly too far off the mark with that assumption. Haise had caught up with Mutsuki earlier that week and asked if he would be interested in going on a date before they left for break. If Haise had asked a few months ago maybe he would have jumped at the chance, skipped back to his room and texted Saiko the details with a smile so large it hurt. In fact, he almost said yes. Maybe agreeing to the date would have been a good idea. Haise was likeable and kind, he would be the perfect partner. But when Mutsuki closed his eyes each night he was greeted with that irritating, slightly condescending expression and he knew it wouldn’t be fair to Haise.

“He asked me out recently” Mutsuki mused, carefully watching Urie’s face for any indication of his feelings towards this.

“Ah” Urie’s face became more closed off. A defence mechanism that Mutsuki had noticed he seemed to have. “That’s nice”

“I said no”

His jaw seemed to be slightly clenched “Why?”

Mutsuki let out a weak, nervous laugh “Hah. Well, you see…”

Don’t be a coward, don’t be a coward, don’t be a coward.

“Haise was nice but he just wasn’t my _cup of tea_. I’ve been _brewing_ over something for awhile and thought that I should _chai to tell you_ that you _mocha me crazy_ because _I like you a latte_ ” He chattered hysterically. Shit, shit, shit.

Urie stared “Is this a joke?”

Mutsuki wished it were, maybe then he’d care less about embarrassing himself. He would have to force Saiko to make the coffee trips for the both of them now that she had decided to routinely suck face with Shirazu.

“Ah-I…no. That wasn’t a joke” Shame coloured his tone.

“That was terrible”

“Yeah” He breathed, wondering if there were a shooting star somewhere in the world right now that would grant him the wish to be swallowed up by a hole in the ground. One six feet under, preferably.

Urie closed his eyes and clenched his fists briefly before opening them again “Would you give me a Christmas present?”

“Huh?” Of all the possible reactions to his confession that Mutsuki has pre-emptively planned for this was a surprise. A rejection? He would just avoid the café. Acceptance? Maybe ask him on a date? Ridicule? Curl up and cry. But this…this he was perplexed by.

Urie made an impatient noise and shuffled close to Mutsuki. He really was very handsome, it was even more evident up close.

He stroked Mutsuki’s cheek with his gloved hand before pushing his face towards him “Mistletoe. Don’t look”

The kiss was swift and sweet. Urie’s lips tasted like the coffee he made for Mutsuki.

When Urie drew back, Mutsuki blinked and looked up “I don’t see any mistletoe”

He huffed “I told you not to look”

So, you really wanted to kiss me? Wow.

“Sooo, uh…is this a new thing for you?”

“I’ve been trying to flirt with you since May”

Mutsuki gaped at him “But-but you were so _rude_!”

Urie flushed the same colour as the blood from his Halloween costume. Cute, Mutsuki thought. He really was a huge fan of that costume.

“I was expressing my concern for your wellbeing. You distract me when you talk. I like it too much”

Mutsuki thought back on their first few months of knowing each other. Urie was a medical student, maybe was worried about him developing health conditions due to over consumption of sugar. That would make sense. Then there was that time he snapped at Mutsuki about rambling which fit in with his explanation of finding him distracting. Maybe when he demanded that Mutsuki stop sleeping on the table and go to bed he was concerned about him getting a proper amount of rest. Not to mention the laptop camera issue.

Oh, Urie was sweet after all.

“That was you trying to _flirt_?” Mutsuki asked.

“Well…yes”

“No offence, but you’re terrible at it”

“I think that’s very hypocr-“

“-Shut up. Oh look, mistletoe!” He pulled at Urie’s collar, causing him to lean down so they could kiss again.

**January**

It wasn’t until they had been dating for three weeks that Mutsuki remembered the question about the latte art he had been meaning to ask since November. Dating Urie was nice, despite his seemingly cold exterior he really was quite loving. Dates usually consisted of fancy restaurants-keeping to Urie’s rule of absolutely no coffee shops-and rose bouquets that mysteriously turned up to Mutsuki’s dorm room were frequent. Urie wasn’t the type to sabotage anything so that just left one question: Why?

“Hey, Kuki?” He asked one day as they were preparing for a date night in. A movie night. Mutsuki didn’t like blood, so horror films were off the table, but Urie was more than willing to pick another genre.

Urie was pouring the popcorn from the bag into a large bowl “Yeah?”

“Why was my latte art always so messy compared to other people’s? You carved the pumpkins on Halloween too, didn’t you? You’re artistic so there has to be a reason”

A few pieces of popcorn fell to the floor as Urie fumbled with the bag “I didn’t mean to make it bad. I was just concerned about impressing you which distracted me”

It seemed Urie really wasn’t exaggerating when he told Mutsuki that he found him to be a distraction.

“Y’know, that’s actually really sweet. I think you may still owe me a few months of good art, though” Mutsuki teased, pressing a light kiss to Urie’s cheek.

Or maybe some kisses could suffice as payment.

**February**

This time when he received his latte, tiny hearts sat on top of the foam, surrounding intricate lettering spelling out the words: You Mocha me crazy too.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, but quickly learnt that it is so much harder to write characters if there isn’t any substantial angst. This was also supposed to be 1k words, surprise, surprise, it wasn't. In my country most people don’t live on campus for University, so I have little knowledge on the matter and apologise for any inaccuracies over whether they’d still be on campus or not during the holidays. 
> 
> Who tf confesses their love via coffee puns? Mutsuki you dramatic dumbass I love you.
> 
> My tumblr is [thegrumpiestkuki.](http://thegrumpiestkuki.tumblr.com.) and my ask box is open if anyone would like to send prompts/ask for headcannons or drabbles 😊 everything I write on there will now be tagged as ‘my writing’


End file.
